A structure provided with a seatbelt anchor reinforcing board for attaching a seatbelt anchor and reinforcing an attaching portion thereof in a closed space between a side panel outer section and a rear pillar inner section is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 6-67217.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. Hei 6-67217